


A Warm Hand

by blissfire



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfire/pseuds/blissfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou doesn't need comfort, he just needs honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Hand

Her hand trembled as it reached for me.

"You're my baby," she said. "I could never be afraid of you."  
 _Liar._

"My precious baby boy. Momma loves you."  
 _You fear me._

"Momma loves you more than anyone."  
 _No. Please-_

"No one will ever love you as much as I do."  
 _-don't say that._

"You're my friend," she said. "I want us to have fun together."  
 _You should be scared._

"I'm afraid of you right now."  
 _...._

"This Kyou frightens me."  
 _Tohru-_

"But I want to continue being your friend. So, please."  
 _...thank you._

Her hand trembled as it reached for me.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Comfort" challenge at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org). _Oh, Kyou._ D:


End file.
